Echec et Mat
by Catirella
Summary: Série Petit OS : Numéro 65 ... 68 et 75 ... Dernier volet de... Un Duo Juge, un Quatre avocat et 2 nouveaux avocats venant de s’associés après avoir quitter la ville ou ils faisaient parti du barreau. YAOI
1. Echec et Mat

Titre : **Echec et Ma****t**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 65) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Duo au pouvoir !!! _

_Pourquoi après chaque lecture de Cat je revois mes jugements sur ce qui m'entoure,_

_là c'est sur je ne vais toujours me demander ce qu'ils ont dessous !!!! A vous de voir de quoi je parle..._

_Merci Cat._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 13 et 14 septembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 02 octobre 2007 à 19h35._

Cette idée de texte ne date pas d'hier, mais je ne savais pas trop comment la traiter en fait. En OS, en Fiction. J'ai opté pour l'OS cours. Mais qui sait, il est possible que je reprenne ce texte pour des suites potentielles, l'avenir nous le dira.

Ah oui, un petit détail qui n'a aucun rapport avec le texte en lui-même. Une fois on m'a fait plus ou moins la remarque que le titre de ma fiction existait déjà. Enfin cette personne m'a demandé si je le savais, il ni avait là rien de méchant dans sa démarche... Je ne le savais pas à l'époque et j'ai du coup regarder avec l'option "**Search**". Par chance le titre exister mais pas pour du GW… Depuis je vérifie pratiquement si le titre que je donne à mes OS ou Fictions existe déjà, au moment de l'écriture de ce texte. Et en règle général il n'existait pas encore sur FanFiction, comme pour ce texte… Ayant des personnes très mal intentionnées à mon égard, pour je sais quelles raisons. Je rajouterai ceci sur mon profil d'ailleurs, lorsque je mettrais cet OS en ligne.

Désolée pour cette parenthèse hors contexte. Mais, je tenais à vous le dire, pas respect pour les autres auteurs et les titres qu'ils ont choisis pour leurs textes au moment de leur écriture.

Je vous laisse découvrire ce nouvel OS du mardi et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court. **

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 64 du mardi 25 septembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **natakukazuki** - **Hissha** - **lisou52** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **Iroko** - **LN** - **cristalsky** - **Noan** - **kela** - **lysanea** **- ****Carina D** - **mimi **- **x-Shinigami-x** - **Magical Girl Kiki** - **kaga78** - **yaone-kami** - **gemini** - **zashikiwarashi **- **littledidi11** - **une fan xD** - **Babel56** - **mini pouce06** - **Kyu** - **SNT59** - **L'ange gardien** - **yuuka-sama** - **thefrenchfan** - **Yami Sheina** - **marnie02** et **haevenly**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS du 25 septembre 2007 " **Photos de mariage **" :

**yuka-sama** … Je suis très heureuse que cette suite de "Souris, c'est une carte de moi ! " t'ai plu. Et de rien, je l'avais promise cette suite… Merci beaucoup pour ta review et Bisou… Catirella

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Echec et Mat**

* * *

Quatre est un fin stratège et les échecs n'ont aucun secret pour lui. Pour moi c'est une autre affaire. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à mater les fesses des super beaux mecs au club d'échecs de l'université, que je n'ai jamais brillé autre mesure. 

Ah si, peut-être dans le fait d'être le joueur le plus rapidement éliminé à chaque compétition.

Depuis la fin de nos études Quatre et moi avons pris comme habitude de faire une partie d'échecs tous les samedis après-midi, dans le parc du centre ville où nous vivons.

Quatre travaille avec son père depuis qu'il a obtenu sa licence de droit. Avec lui comme avocat, la partie adverse et pratiquement d'office éliminée avant même d'avoir joué. Quatre applique la même méthode qu'aux échecs. La méthode " Echec et Mat ".

Moi, j'ai poursuivi mes études après l'obtention de ma licence de droit. Ne voulant pas être celui qui était toujours le perdant, comme lorsque je joue aux échecs, j'ai opté pour le rôle de juge.

Ce n'est pas aussi bien payé que celui d'avocat étant employé de l'état, mais au moins j'ai l'impression d'être un demi-Dieu. Bon Ok un mini Dieu qui se doit d'être juste et pour le moment venant tout juste de commencer ma glorieuse carrière de juge, je suis obligé de juger les petits délits aussi chiants les uns que les autres, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse de toute façon.

Ah oui ! Je suis plus jeune que Quatre de 4 ans. Surdoué cela va de soit, mais nul au jeu d'échecs et ça…

Ça me soûle, _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_…

Je suis donc un jeune juge tout foufou aux yeux des plus vieux. Avec une longue natte, peu conventionnel avec ma fonction, mais je m'en fous se sont mes cheveux et le premier qui y touche est un être potentiellement mort !

Je vois Quatre de temps en temps durant la semaine roder dans les couloirs du tribunal. Je ne suis plus le juge dans ces moments-là, mais Duo Maxwell qui parle toujours de tout et de rien, qui sourit aux personnes que je croisse et mate à l'occasion une paire de fesses moulée dans un jean ou encore un pantalon à pince. Lorsque ces chers avocats plaident… Rarement dans ma salle d'audience hélas, ils sont toujours habillés à 4 épingles, pour plaider. Je me rabats donc sur le reste du corps, car les fesses de ces messieurs sont cachées par une veste.

Je traîne aussi lorsque je ne juge pas les petits délits mineurs ou autres, dans les salles d'audiences où les faits sont soit très sérieux ou aussi des cas de divorce incroyablement dignes d'une série télé. C'est assez amusant, moins à juger par contre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini mes affaires de la journée, beaucoup de non-présents surtout, c'est à se demander s'ils lisent les courriers de convocation ! Ayant du temps à tuer et étant toujours désireux d'apprendre en regardant mes aînés, je me suis faufilé dans la salle d'audience où Quatre plaide pour le compte d'une femme en instance de divorce et voulant, cela va de soit, la moitié de la fortune de son époux. Contre un nouvel avocat aux barreaux dans notre Etat. Mais pas un novice, d'après Quatre. Ce mec était le plus brillant de New York et le voici arrivé à Washington où il vient d'ouvrir un cabinet avec comme associé un certain Trowa Barton.

Quatre ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Lorsqu'il se renseignait sur son adversaire cela en était de même pour son avocat.

Lui, bien sûr représente le mari. Mari cocu jusqu'à la moelle. J'avoue que je me demande comment Quarte va s'en sortir. Madame a été prise en photo par le détective privé engagé par Monsieur, alors qu'elle faisait une partie de jambes en l'air dans un motel de la ville avec son jardinier.

J'étais mort de rire lorsque Quatre m'a montré les photos la semaine dernière. Lui il rigolait beaucoup moins.

Je suis resté en admiration lorsque le nouveau canon est arrivé… Oups, désolé, je voulais dire le nouvel avocat.

Il est à tomber, ce mec tuerait d'un regard, mais Dieu qu'il est beau. Durant toute l'audience, je n'ai fait que le mater et le mater encore. J'ai aussi écouté un peu quand même hein ! D'ailleurs le juge a remis l'audience à dans 10 jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais en mode matage avancé et non en mode attentif comme bon petit juge que je suis.

Dès que le juge est sorti, je saute sur Quatre qui vient de laisser sa cliente.

« Tu es bon pour revenir avec miss feu aux fesses dans 10 jours mon Quatchou. »

Quatre soupire en finissant de ranger ses affaires.

« Oui. Ses foutues photos nous mettent dans le caca. »

« En même temps elle s'y est mise toute seule… »

« Winner mon client ne lui donnera rien. »

Duo fixe l'avocat adverse qui venait de lui couper la parole.

« On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas couper la parole ? »

Quatre sourit en coin et l'avocat le regarde un sourcil levé.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici à la base, donc soit vous vous abstenez de vos remarques ou alors je demande à la sécurité de vous faire sortir du périmètre réservé aux avocats et à leurs clients.

Duo le regarde avec des yeux ouverts en grand n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Mais pour qui il se prend ce merdeux ! »

« Duo, laisse tomber. »

Duo fronça les sourcils, tout comme ceux de son vis-à-vis qui le tuait du regard, depuis qu'il l'avait traité de " merdeux ".

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Duo s'il te plaît. »

Duo soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Ok. Je te laisse à plus tard. »

« Oui. »

Duo sans un regard pour l'avocat du mari cocu quitta la salle d'audience. Quatre de son côté reporta son attention à Heero Yuy, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Duo. Mais ses pupilles lancent des éclairs.

« Maître Yuy, ma cliente a en effet fait une erreur, mais votre client n'est pas le petit saint qu'il veut bien laisser croire. Nous nous reverrons dans 10 jours. »

Quatre prit sa mallette une fois celle-ci fermée et à son tour quitta la salle, comme Duo l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Ah oui. À l'avenir évitez de parler à Duo de cette façon, vous risquez de vous en faire un ennemi. »

Heero re-souleva un sourcil.

« Ce jeune fils à papa ne m'impression pas Maître Winner. »

« Libre à vous. Bonne fin de journée maître. »

« Merci à vous aussi. »

-

10 jours plus tard.

« Quatre regarde cet avocat, c'est qui ? »

Quatre le sourire aux lèvres.

« Maître Barton. »

Duo au son de la voix de son ami terriblement limite fleur bleue, le regarda et faillit éclater de rire en voyant son visage tel un idiot fini.

« Quatre redescends sur terre il est rentré dans sa salle d'audience. »

« Hein ! … Oh, c'est dommage. »

« Et bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi accro. Bon, je te laisse j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. »

Quatre qui était revenu parmi eux, sourit en coin à Duo.

« Non ! Tu as du travail toi ? »

« Hé ! Je ne te permets pas. Oui moi aussi j'ai du travail et Hilde va me tuer si je n'arrive pas dans les 2 minutes qui arrivent. Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure avec Mister mal baisé. »

« DUO. »

« Oui c'est moi ! »

Quatre ne put que rigoler en voyant Duo courir pour aller dans son bureau. D'ailleurs il croisa Heero qui le fusilla une nouvelle une nouvelle fois du regard en se demandant par la même occasion ce qu'il faisait encore là.

Duo dans un élan de grande maturité lui tira la langue ce qui énerva encore plus Heero. Quatre qui avait vu la scène ne peut que pouffer de rire en se retournant pour ne pas qu'Heero le voit.

Dans le bureau de Duo 10 minutes plus tard.

« Mais je ne suis pas Juge aux affaires familiales ! »

« Certes, mais le Juge Mac Alister sera absent durant plus de 2 mois. »

« Personne d'autre ne peut le remplacer ? »

« Non Duo, en plus tu étais dans la salle lors de la 1ère audience il me semble ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas tout suivi. »

« Et bien tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. De toute façon, je n'ai que toi sous la main. »

Duo souleva les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cela ? »

Le sourire de son supérieur lui suffit.

« Bien votre Honneur. Aller, enfile ta robe, l'audience aurait dû commencer il y a déjà 5 minutes. »

« Ok, j'y vais, c'est Quatre et l'autre glandu qui vont en faire une tête en me voyant arriver. »

« L'autre glandu ? »

Duo rougit violemment.

« J'ai dit cela à haute voix ? »

« Oui. »

« Désolé. »

« Allez file. »

« 'Vi, prie pour moi. »

Duo après avoir enfilé sa robe partit en courant. Son invité de dernières minutes dans son bureau pouffa de rire en le voyant sortir.

« J'ai l'impression de le revoir lorsqu'il était enfant de chœur. »

Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, Duo fit une arrivée fracassante dans la salle d'audience.

Du coup personne ne se leva hormis Quatre qui le fixait d'un regard interrogateur et le greffier. Heero lui le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et encore moins habillé en juge.

« **Le Juge Duo Maxwell levez-vous.** »

Un brouhaha terrible se fit entendre et toute la salle se leva y compris Heero.

Duo qui reprenait son souffle regarda celui qui venait de l'annoncer et lui sourit.

« Merci Clément, vous pouvez vous asseoir… Maître Winner, MaîtreYuy veuillez approcher je vous prie. »

Heero soupira et comprit le sens de la phrase de Quatre 10 jours plus tôt. Les deux avocats après s'être levés s'avancèrent vers Duo.

« Le Juge Mac Alister pour des raisons personnelles ne pourra reprendre ses affaires en cours que d'ici 2 mois voir plus. En attendant j'ai l'honneur de le remplacer. N'ayant, je dois le reconnaître pas entièrement suivi ce qui s'est passé dans cette même salle il y a 10 jours et n'ayant eu le temps de lire les dossiers. Pourriez-vous me faire un bref résumé de la situation en privé ? »

« Vous êtes Juge ? »

« Oui maître Yuy, je suis Juge. Alors ? »

« Pour moi cela ne me pose aucun problème votre Honneur. »

« Merci Maître Winner. Maître Yuy ? »

« Pour moi non plus votre Honneur. »

« Merci Maître Yuy. **La séance est suspendu****e****. Elle reprendra à 11 heures, ce même jour.** »

Duo se leva pour ressortir.

« **Veuillez vous** **lever. »**

Heero regarda Duo quitter les lieux et Quatre était déjà reparti vers sa cliente pour lui donner une explication. Heero en fit de même lorsque Duo avait disparu derrière la porte.

10 minutes plus tard dans le bureau de Duo.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai su qu'il y a un quart d'heure que c'était moi qui reprenais les affaires du Juge Mac Alister. Je n'ai donc hélas pas eu le temps de revoir le dossier. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. »

« Vous êtes vraiment Juge ? »

Quatre sourit en baissant la tête et Duo le regarda les sourcils levés, mais en mode lassitude.

« Oui, je suis vraiment Juge et mes parents aussi si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Hn ! Toute votre famille est juge ? »

« Non, ma sœur aînée est rentrée au FBI. »

Heero pâlit d'un coup.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Hein ? Oui, excusez-moi votre Honneur. »

« Bien maintenant que vous êtes rassuré sur mon statut de juge et que vous connaissez un peu plus ma famille, pouvons-nous commencer Maître Yuy ? »

Heero devait reconnaître que Duo en fonction de Juge n'avait rien à voir avec le Duo qu'il lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'à maintenant.

« Oui votre Honneur et je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes questions hors sujet et indiscrètes. »

« Et pour votre impolitesse ? »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Elle aussi votre Honneur. »

« Dieu existe mes prières ont été exaucées. Je vous laisse commencer maître Winner étant donné que vous êtes l'avocat de la plaignante. »

« Merci votre Honneur. »

Quatre commença son résumé des faits. Heero poursuivit et lorsqu'il voulu montrer à Duo les photos compromettantes pour la cliente de Quatre, Duo refusa poliment. Heero ne comprit son refus et Duo lui expliqua qu'il les avait déjà vues et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de revoir les ébats d'une femme nue. Heero ne dit rien et rangea les preuves de l'infidélité de l'épouse de son client.

« Bien, je vous remercie tous les deux et pourquoi le Juge Mac Alister a-t-il ajourné l'audience la première fois ? »

Heero et Quatre se regardèrent très gênés.

Duo, qui avait son menton qui reposait au creux de ses deux paumes, prit un air d'interrogation à la réaction des 2 avocats.

« Ben alors, qu'y avait-t-il de si gênant dans ma question ? »

« C'est à dire que… »

Duo releva la tête et s'installa plus convenablement.

« Quatre je t'écoute, vas-y fini ta phrase je t'en prie. »

Heero constata qu'il ne vouvoyait plus Quatre.

« Il avait un rendez-vous. »

« Pardon ! »

Heero soupira et vient au secours de Quatre.

« Il devait se rendre à un rendez-vous, il n'avait pas prévu que l'audience durerait autant. »

« Et de quelle nature ce rendrez-vous, vous le savez ? »

« **Oui.** »

« Ah, c'est une bonne chose. Alors ? »

Quatre soupira à son tour.

« Duo c'est très personnel. Il nous l'a dit pour que nous comprenions la situation. Son bipeur a sonné peu de temps avant qu'il n'ajourne l'audience. C'est de l'ordre de sa vie privée Duo. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Quatre je veux savoir. »

Heero re-soupira et prit la suite…

« Il est allé rejoindre sa femme pour une insémination artificielle. Il a plus de 50 ans et son épouse avait des petits soucis. »

Duo en resta stupéfait.

« Mon Dieu fait qu'il ne meure pas. »

« QUOI ? »

« Il a eu une attaque ce matin. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais il n'était pas encore sorti du coma lorsque mon oncle m'a demandé de prendre sa place. »

« Attendez là ! Vous êtes en train de dire que le Juge suprême (1) est votre oncle ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette famille ? »

« Une famille qui aime à faire respecter la loi. Beaucoup sont aussi dans la police, mais moi je préfère les armes blanches aux armes à feu. Donc courir dans la rue avec un couteau au lieu d'une arme, même habillé en flic aurait été mal interprété. »

Quatre éclata de rire.

« Je vois la scène, surtout si ton petit frère faisait équipe avec toi. »

« Oui, il m'aurait dit " Duo arrête on dirait un psychopathe ", puis ensuite un " Tu me fous la honte ". »

« Vous avez aussi un petit frère dans la police ? »

« Enfin petit, il n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, mais me dépasse de 10 bons centimètres… »

Heero le fixait comme si Duo était un être à part.

« Yuy arrêtez de me fixer comme cela, je n'aime pas. Bien maintenant nous allons pouvoir reprendre le cours de l'audience. Il nous reste 15 minutes. Cela vous direz un petit café ? Hilde en fait de super. »

« Hilde ? »

« Mon assistante. »

« Moi, je veux bien. »

« Heero ? »

Heero sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

« Oui merci votre Honneur. »

« Duo, là je ne suis plus en mode Juge. »

« Ça promet. »

« Hé, tu verras j'arriverai à te mettre échec et mat aux échecs un jour. »

« Dans une autre vie sûrement. »

Tout en allant vers le bureau d'Hilde, Duo boudait Quatre et Heero souriaient en coin.

« Il est si nul que cela aux échecs ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

« Oui. C'est à se demander ce qu'il faisait à notre Club d'échecs à la fac. »

« Je matais les mecs, là t'es content, tu le sais maintenant. »

« Je l'ai toujours su, par contre Heero ne le savait pas, c'est chose faite. »

« Quatre tu es un traître. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous êtes gay ? »

« Oh non vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos questions. »

« Non, je suis juste intéressé moi aussi par vos fesses. »

Duo rougit comme une collégienne, Hilde arriva à cet instant accompagné par un avocat.

« Duo voici Maître Barton il aurait aimé te voir avant une de tes nouvelles affaires.

Quatre sourit comme un idiot à l'entrée de Maître Barton. Heero en profita pour re-mater les fesses de Duo moulées dans un jean noir qui lui tombaitt à la perfection. Barton lui sourit en revoyant l'ange blond qu'il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises sans avoir pu encore lui parler et Duo sentant un regard sur lui après avoir reporté son attention à Hilde et Maître Barton fit volte-face brusquement et prit en flagrant délit Heero en plein matage avancé.

« YUY. »

« Hn ? Quoi, je ne fais rien de mal ! »

« Pervers. »

Heero s'avança dangereusement de Duo.

« N'oubliez pas mon statut de Juge. »

« Justement à cet effet… _Vous arrive__-__t__-__il d'être entièrement nu sous votre robe votre __H__onneur ?_ »

Duo fut achevé niveau couleur et ne sut quoi répondre. Quatre et Trowa s'étaient perdus mutuellement dans leur regard. Hilde après un haussement d'épaules s'était dirigée vers la cafetière, pour servire un café à toutes les personnes présentes dans son bureau.

Un tribunal est un lieu comme un autre.

Sauf pour ceux qui en ressortent perdants.

Mais pour une fois Duo ne fut pas mis échec et mat avec la question terriblement gênante d'Heero.

Car, Duo une fois remis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à l'oreille d'Heero :

« _Oui, je l'ai été une fois pour gagner un pari et c'était terriblement excitant Maître._ »

Heero s'empourpra ne s'attendant pas à une réponse positive.

« Echec et Mat Yuy. »

**FIN  
du  
LXV**

Je n'ai pas joué aux échecs depuis, HOULA, une éternité… Et là c'est pas comme le vélo, suffit pas de remonter dessus.  
Je me contenterai donc de maté Duo, mais je sais que c'est voué à l'échec… J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu en tout cas. Si, oui, il y aura des suites à coup sûr ne serait-ce que pour voir Duo nu sous sa robe de juge. Héhéhéhéhéhéhé…  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


	2. Echec et Mat 2

Titre : **Échec et Mat 2**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 68) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Cette suite nous montre à quel point la famille peut être bizarre et étonnante. __  
__Mais bon c'est quand même une très belle famille, qui réserve plein de surprises et ça Heero va s'en rendre compte à ses dépends... __  
__Merci Car pour ce texte !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 17, 19 et 20 octobre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 23 octobre 2007 vers 13h._

Après une réflexion des plus courtes de ma part… J'ai décidé de mettre ce texte en tant que chapitre 2 de l'OS de base, étant donné que le titre n'allait pas changer, hormis le « **2** »… Pas de quoi le mettre en texte tout seul abandonné de tous.  
C'est la première fois que je fais cela et si suite il y a de nouveau, je procéderai de la même façon.

Ce texte peut vous paraître aussi court que les autres du mardi et bien non… Il est le plus long écrit à ce jour pour un mardi, c'est juste le fait de n'avoir pas sauté de ligne pour les dialogues qui donne cette impression.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus…

Je vous laisse à la lecture de cette nouvelle version du "petit OS du mardi" exceptionnel pour ce texte de base.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**** (Nan, il est super long)**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 67 du mardi 16 octobre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **x-Shinigami-x** - **natakukazuki** - **lisou52** - **mini pouce06** - **blue tea** - **mimi** - **yaone-kami** - **cristalsky** - **Babel56** - **littledidi11**- **Kyu** - **valou2332** - **ta fan** - **SNT59** - **Noan** - **Iroko** - **caro06** - **nyanko-chan** - **Dragonneva** - **yuuka-sama** - **L'ange gardien** - **haevenly** - **LN** - **Yami Sheina** - **marnie02** et **MiSs ShInIgAmI**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

_-_

Remerciement impossible via, mail ou FF. Pour l'OS du 16 octobre 2007 " **Pharmacien de quartier** " :

**yuuka-sama** : Que dire de plus, que le faite que je sois heureuse que celui-ci t'ait plus lui aussi. Donc, merci à toi pour la review laisser sur ce texte aussi. Quand à celui de cette semaine et bien, je te laisse le decouvire... BISOU, Catirella

**nyanko-chan :** Je suis ravie que ce texte t'ait plus, ainsi que les autres... Je n'ai pas pu te répondre via ton ardesse "Orange", car mon mail m'est revenu directement. J'en suis désolé. Merci à toi pour cette review, BISOU, Catirella

**_GW_**

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Échec et Mat 2**

**

* * *

**

« Quatre appelle Duo, Quatre appelle Duo, HOU HOU… »  
« Hein ! »

Quatre éclate de rire à l'air d'abruti de Duo.

« C'est à toi de jouer… Il n'y a pourtant que des filles qui courent ce matin et des papys aux autres tables d'échecs. »  
« Désolé, je pensais à mon dîner de ce soir avec Heero. »  
« Et tu stresses comme une fille. »  
« HEY ! Je ne suis pas une fille. »  
« Tu portes pourtant très bien la robe. »

Duo afficha un sourire des plus niais.

« Ah oui tu trouves ! Moi je trouve que le noir me mincit, je suis déjà pas des plus gros. Mais comme je kiffe trop le noir et je dois reconnaître que je porte très bien la robe de juge… On devrait d'ailleurs lancer le concours du juge qui porte le mieux la robe au tribunal. »

Quatre était plié de rire.

« Le juge Mastianni ne le gagnerait pas à coup sûr. La touche de vieux juge miteux qu'il a. Il faudrait qu'il songe à investire dans une nouvelle garde robe de juge. Vous gagnez si mal votre vie ? »  
« Non, il ne faut pas non plus abuser, mais ce n'est pas non plus ton salaire de ministre. »

Quatre redevient sérieux et se pinça les lèvres.

« Oui, je sais, excuse-moi… »

Duo lui sourit pour détendre Quatre, qui il le voyait bien, regrettait ses paroles.

« Et lui, il doit toujours porter celles de sa jeunesse… Avec des kilos en plus hélas. La pauvre robe risque à tout moment de s'autodétruire. T'imagines un des jurés ou autres perdant un œil à cause des boutons. En plus elles sont plus grises que noires ses robes. »

L'effet fut immédiat Quatre éclata de rire à imaginer la scène juste avant que le juge ne prenne place.

« Je crois qu'une quête s'impose pour ses 60 ans. Une belle robe toute neuve et noir satiné. »  
« Cela manque de jeune tout de même chez les juges. »  
« Et oui que veux-tu, remarques un nouveau est arrivé la semaine dernière pour prendre ma place depuis la démission du Juge Mac Alister. »  
« Il est revenu de loin. »  
« Oui et il va être doublement papa. »  
« C'est super ça… Il est super mignon au fait, le nouveau juge aux affaires courantes. »  
« HEY… M'en fou, je suis encore le plus jeune à ce jour. »

Quatre sourit.

« Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est très beau. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois qu'Heero pourrait en pincer pour lui ? »  
« Je n'en sais rien. Hormis la couleur de cheveux, lui aussi il les porte long. Zechs va créer des émeutes aux audiences. »  
« Merci pour moi. »

Quatre soupira.

« C'est toi qu'Heero a invité à dîner ce soir et non lui . Et à ce sujet de dîner en tête-à-tête, tu sais que je n'ai pas digéré, le fait d'avoir perdu en partie le divorce face à lui. »

Duo sourit.

« Miss feu au cul, a tout de même eu 1 beau million de dollars Quatre. »  
« Hum… Mais à lui il lui en reste plus de 20. »  
« Il n'avait que le fait de devoir prendre du viagra pour faire monter aux rideaux sa femme. Ce n'est pas encore un crime à ce que je sache Quatre. En plus lui ne l'a pas trompé. »

Quatre soupire.

« Je sais… C'est frustrant. »  
« Allez, sois beau joueur, tu as toujours son associer comme lot de consolation… Et à ce sujet vous en êtes où ? »  
« Et bien… »

Duo, ne voyant aucune réponse arriver, fronça les sourcils et fit une moue boudeuse. »

« Alors ! C'est le stade, je te regarde, tu me regardes ou alors, je te boufferais bien dans les toilettes du tribunal. »  
« J'y ai pensé. »

Duo pour le coup fut en état de choc la bouche ouverte.

« … »  
« On dirait un poisson rouge, ferme la bouche… Disons que nous en sommes à une approche un peu plus poussée que de se regarder mutuellement. »  
« C'est à dire ? »  
« Jeudi il y a eu un baiser volé de sa part. »

Duo aurait été un chien qu'il en aurait frétillé de la queue, tellement il était heureux pour son ami.

« Whoua et j'ai loupé ça.. J'étais où moi ! »  
« L'affaire Coke contre Coke. »

Duo perdit toute excitation.

« D'un mortel ce procès. Si ça continue ils vont finir pas se battre les feuilles de papier toilette. »

Quatre sourit.

« J'ai eu des échos de cette affaire. »  
« Ils sont aussi bête l'un que l'autre. Je n'ai rien dit pour l'instant j'écoute, mais ce qui me tue c'est qu'aucun des 2 n'a demandé la garde de leur enfant ! Ce pauvre gosse de 4 ans, n'a l'air de rien représenter à leurs yeux. J'ai une envie terrible de leur enlever cet enfant qui passe ses journées avec une nurse. »

Quatre souffla par le nez.

« Oui… Je suis d'accord avec toi… Allez, pense à autre chose, tu auras bien assez dès lundi. Il t'emmène où Mister Yuy ? »  
« Je n'en sais rien. »  
« Comment cela ? »  
« Il m'a dit que c'était une surprise. »  
« Tu détestes les surprises. »  
« Oui, mais lui l'ignore. »  
« Ah. »

Duo soupira. Mais ce fut un soupir énorme avec un haussement d'épaules et une adorable petite moue sur le visage de Duo.

« Quatre ? »

Quatre qui le connaissait que trop bien, le regarda avec tendresse.

« Oui Duo. »

Duo le regarda en rougissant.

« Tu penses qu'il m'aime un peu ou beaucoup ? »

Quatre savait que Duo aimait regarder ce qui était beau, mais étant bien élevé, on lui avait appris à ne pas toucher à tout… Duo n'était certes plus puceau depuis longtemps, mais n'avait pas non plus eu guère plus de 5 partenaires depuis ses 17 ans.

« Tes fesses lui plaisent bien. »  
« QUATRE. »

Duo bouda tel un enfant, les bras croisés. Quatre ne put retenir un rire bref.

« Je ne sais pas Duo, mais une chose est sûre. En plus de 2 mois il est devenu un fan. Il vient dès que cela lui est possible te voir dans ta salle de tribunal. »  
« Il aimerait bien savoir si je suis nu dessous oui. »

Quatre sourit.

« Ça aussi… Tu lui as dis que ce jour-là tu avais gardé tes chaussettes ? »  
« Tu plaisantes. C'est un tue l'amour un mec à poil en chaussettes. »

Quatre pour le coup éclata de rire et avance sa Dame. Duo fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais d'où elle sort ta Dame de malheur… J'en ai marre, je n'y arriverai jamais. »  
« Tu devrais plutôt jouer à la Dame, qui se fait prendre par le Roi avec Heero. »

Duo vira au rouge vif.

« QUATRE WINNER. »  
« Oui ! … **Échec et Mat**. »  
«Hein ! … **AH, tu m'agaces, tu gagnes toujours**. »  
« Que veux tu… Je ne faisais pas que reluquer les beaux mecs moi au Club d'Échecs. »  
« Noooon, tu jouais à la Dame fourrée avec le perdant. »

Quatre sourit sadiquement.

« Et je ne regrette rien. »  
« Tu vas bientôt faire joujou avec Trowa ? »  
« Hum qui sait… Ce soir ou demain. »  
« … »  
« Duo ferme la bouche. »  
« Ben mon cochon. »  
« Je suis musulman Duo. »  
« Ben mon chameau… Et tu es musulman lorsque cela t'arrange. Dis… Tu n'as pas une capote de rabe ? »

Quatre éclata de rire au sourire, tel Simplet de Duo.

« Pas sur moi désolé. »  
« Pas grave, c'était juste en cas de besoin… On rentre ? Je commence à avoir froid. »  
« Oui. »

Quatre et Duo se séparèrent à la sortie du Parc pour rentrer respectivement chez eux.

-

« Lâche ça tout de suite… Tu vas lâcher ma chemise oui. Punaise je vais te… »  
« Duo, que fais-tu à mon chat ? »

Duo releva ses yeux grondeurs vers la femme qui venait de lui poser une question.

« Ta sale bête a planté ses griffes dans la manche de ma chemise noir préférée, maman. 2 options… Soit, il lâche et il obtiendra ma grâce ou alors c'est la peine capitale pour lui. »  
« DUO. »

Duo qui tenait toujours sa chemise en la tirant à lui, tout en gardant une certaine distance avec le chat au regard vert. Pris un air chouineur en regardant sa mère.

« Mais maman, je vais finir par arriver en retard à mon premier rendez-vous avec Heero. »

Hélène Maxwell, prend la patte de son chat et délicatement ôte les griffes, une à une pour ne pas déchirer la chemise de son fils.

« Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est un serial killer. »  
« **Duo**. »  
« Il ne m'aime pas… _Moi non plus d'ailleurs_. Tu l'as fait castrer j'espère ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il se reproduise. »

Hélène ne put retenir un rire.

« Scream, n'ai pas non plus une terreur. »  
« Rien que son nom, il fait peur maman… Merci… Toi, si tu rodes encore autour de moi, tes jours sont comptés. »

Hélène avec Scream dans les bras regarde Duo le sourire aux lèvres. Duo et Scream ne s'étaient jamais entendus en plus d'un an.

« Je vais finir de me préparer. »

Duo va pour embrasser sa mère et le chat gronde.

« Grrrrrrrrrrr, saleté de chat. »  
« Il t'aime à sa façon. »  
« Mais bien sûr. »

Duo tira la langue au chat et partit en direction de sa chambre. Scream ne le lâcha pas des yeux et Hélène s'en amusa.

-

Heero avait donné rendez-vous à Duo à une adresse bien précise. Duo arriva de justesse à l'heure et moins de 2 minutes plus tard Heero sortit de l'immeuble où Duo attendait. Mais sans son manteau.

« Heero ? »  
« Bonsoir Duo, viens montons, nous serons plus au chaud à l'intérieur. »  
« Bonsoir Heero. Nous n'allons nul part ? »  
« Non, je t'ai préparé un repas de mes propres mains. »  
« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas appris à cuisiné spécialement pour l'occasion ? »

Heero sourit.

« Non, je te rassure. »  
« Je verrai bien. »

Heero embrassa Duo au niveau de son sourcil gauche lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

« Tu sens très bon. »

Duo rougit.

« Merci. »

Heero lui emboîta le pas pour aller prendre l'ascenseur.

Le dîné se passa plutôt silencieusement. Duo n'osait pas parler pour une fois, surtout qu'il était en terrain inconnu.

Ce fut donc Heero qui brisa le silence au moment du dessert.

« Tu vis en centre ville ou plus en banlieue ? »

Duo rougit et répond timidement.

« Je suis encore chez mes parents, en banlieue. »

Heero leva les sourcils, la cuillère reste en suspend.

« Non ! »  
« Si… Je suis le seul célibataire de la famille et surtout je ne travaille que depuis peu. »  
« Je vois. »  
« Tu as quel âge Heero ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Curiosité mal placée. Un peu comme ton regard qui fixe une certaine partie de mon anatomie, dès que j'ai le malheur de passer dans ton champ de vision. »

Heero sourit.

« Ton fessier m'attire tel un aimant que veux-tu. J'ai 33 ans. »  
« Des enfants ? »  
« Quatre ne t'a pas fait un compte rendu sur moi et Trowa ? »  
« Hein ! Non. Même si Quatre aurait fait ce que je pense que tu penses qu'il a fait. Il ne m'aurait rien dit de ta vie personnelle. »  
« Ravi de l'apprendre. Pas d'enfant, jamais marié, dernier compagnon en date, il y a plus d'un an. »

Duo ressentit comme un pincement au cœur.

« Vous avez vécu ensemble ? »

Heero repose sa cuillère, soupire par le nez et le fixe.

« Non… Tu n'es pas en concurrence avec un autre Duo. »  
« Je ne suis pas jaloux de toute façon, nous ne sommes rien à ce jour l'un pour l'autre. Même pas avec Zechs ? »  
« Zechs ! Ah le nouveau Juge… Il est pas mal, il faut le reconnaître. Trop blond pour moi et j'aimerai être celui qui t'ôte ta robe de juge Duo… J'ai toujours fantasmé de pouvoir faire l'amour à un juge vêtu de sa robe noire. »

Duo avait soupiré intérieurement d'aisance en apprenant qu'Heero n'avait pas de vue sur Zechs. Il affichait maintenant un magnifique sourire.

« Avec des chaussettes ? »  
« Hn ! »  
« Oublie les chaussettes… Heero je ne baise pas, histoire de baiser et de faire l'entretien annuel de ramonage. Ta coupe de cheveux à peut-être le profil de la tête du long balais-brosse. Il n'en reste pas moins que je mate les mecs sans pour autant aller dans leurs draps. »  
« Et c'est tout à ton honneur Duo, moi je veux te mettre dans mes draps et aller sous ta robe. »  
« HEERO… Et tu fais quoi sous une robe de juge ? »  
« Je te laisse deviner. »

Duo vira au cramoisi en une seconde.

« Et si nous faisions une partie d'échecs ? »

Duo cligna des yeux et fixa ensuite Heero sans comprendre cette soudaine envie de jouer aux échecs.

« Si je gagne, je te gagne pour la nuit. »  
« Hors de question. Ce n'est pas la saint Popol ce soir. »

Heero éclata de rire. Puis il se leva et vient au côté de Duo qui n'en menait pas large tout de même…

Il aurait dû se méfier de la surprise d'Heero, à bien y réfléchir, là il était pris au piège chez lui.

Contre toute attente, Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux et lui retira sa coupe de glace vide. Puis il partit en direction de la cuisine.

Duo soupira de soulagement une fois seul et se trouva bête d'avoir penser à Heero comme d'un pervers, manipulateur. Fréquenter Scream depuis plus d'un an n'était pas bon pour son mental. Ce chat l'avait encore plus fait devenir méfiant et suspicieux envers tout le monde.

« Sale bête. »  
« Moi ? »

Heero qui était revenu pour débarrasser le reste de la table, le regarda les sourcils levés d'interrogation.

« Hein ! Non pas toi, le chat de ma mère. »  
« Hn ? »  
« Il m'aime pas et dès qu'il le peut il m'attaque par surprise. Désolé… Heero je t'ai vexé tout à l'heure ? »

Heero cette fois-ci fronça les sourcils se demandant de quoi Duo lui parlait et soudainement. Puis la lumière fut en lui. Duo s'était levé pour l'aider à finir de débarrasser la table.

« Non, je me doutais que tu ne serais des plus faciles à séduire. »  
« C'était une tentative de séduction, cette approche ou tu savais que tu me mettrais échec et mat ? »  
« Oui et non… Je ne vais pas te mentir, depuis que tu m'as tenu tête la toute première fois, j'ai envie de toi. »  
« C'est vrai ? »  
« Hn… Tu m'as énervé au possible à cet instant et je voulais te remettre à ta place de fils à papa… »

Duo fronça les sourcils, puis le regarda sévèrement après avoir posé ce qu'il avait dans les mains, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Ne t'énerve pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas cela. Mais depuis que j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai juste envie de t'avoir pour moi seul… Et moi aussi j'ai peur que ce Zechs soit à ton goût. Surtout qu'il est lui aussi homosexuel, au dire de ton père d'ailleurs. »  
« Tu as rencontré mon père ? »  
« Oui, j'ai eu une affaire où s'était lui le juge. Très bel homme, je comprends qu'il ait eu un fils aussi magnifique que toi. »

Duo rougit et sourit, tout en s'adossant sur une partie du plan de travail, pendant qu'Heero remplissait le lave-vaisselle.

« Mes frères et ma sœur sont très beaux aussi, mais moi je ressemble plus à notre maman. »  
« Vous êtes combien d'enfant ? »  
« Une fille et 3 garçons. Je suis l'avant dernier. »  
« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère était juge elle aussi ? »  
« Si, mais elle a pris 6 mois de congé sans solde. Ma grande sœur a eu un souci de nourrice lorsqu'elle a dû reprendre son poste au FBI. Ma mère garde son petit-fils du lundi au jeudi, le vendredi c'est son papa qui si colle. Il ne travaille pas les vendredis, depuis la naissance de son fils. »  
« Il travaille où ton beau-frère. »  
« FBI aussi. »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Ta famille est terrible Duo. »  
« Je sais… Hormis Scream, ce chat est un psychopathe. »  
« Scream ! Qui lui a donné ce nom ? »  
« Une de mes grandes nièces. _Pauvre de moi_. »  
« Ton frère aîné ? »  
« Oui. Lui, il est avocat par contre, mais pas dans cette ville. Ils ont 2 filles. Mon petit frère n'a pas encore d'enfant, lui est Tara sont trop pris par leur métier pour le moment. »  
« Laisse-moi deviner. Elle est aussi flic et la femme de ton grand-frère est aussi avocat. »  
« Non… La femme de mon frère aîné est juge elle aussi. Tara est en effet dans la police. »  
« Tu dois être fier de ta famille Duo. »  
« Oui. Je les aime tous. Et tu vas aussi connaître un autre membre de la famille d'ici peu au tribunal. »  
« Ah oui ! Qui cela ? »  
« Ah, ce sera une surprise, comme ce dîner de ce soir… Au fait je t'informe que je n'aime pas les surprises. »  
« Je l'ignorais. »  
« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je te le dis. »  
« Et la tienne de surprise, je la découvrirai quand. »  
« Elle ne saurait tarder, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Heero sourit.

« Uniquement si j'ai l'occasion de te voir, ou au mieux de te savoir nu sous ta robe de juge. »  
« Pervers. »  
« Oui. Duo au fait. Quel âge as-tu ? Tu veux un café ? »  
« Oui merci je veux bien et je vais bientôt avoir 25 ans. »

Duo s'inquiéta du silence d'Heero soudain et ceux malgré le fait qu'il préparait le café.

« Heero ? »

Heero soupira.

« Tu es très jeune. Ton physique te rend encore plus jeune, mais je pensais que tu avais dans les 28 ans, comme ton ami. »  
« Non, je suis plus jeune que lui. J'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter en droit. J'étais petit de taille et super jeune, mais je les ai tous mis au pied du mur avec mes résultats. Quatre m'a beaucoup protégé aussi, je dois le reconnaître. Mère nature a eu pitié de moi elle aussi. Elle m'a fait grandir enfin à 16 ans. Bon, je ne suis pas aussi grand que Quatre, Trowa ou toi. Mais je ne joue plus au raz moquette… Cela te dérange autant que j'ai 8 ans de moins que toi ? »  
« Non, mais je vais passer pour un vieux pervers à coup sûr. »

Duo sourit sadiquement.

« Tu as déjà la réputation de pervers à force de mater mes fesses. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Tes fesses pourraient encore recevoir la fessée Duo. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés.

« Hein ! Nan, tu n'as pas le droit, je suis plus jeune certes, mais j'ai un statut plus élevé aux yeux de la loi que toi… Pas touche à mes fesses. »  
« Vraiment ? »

Duo rougit et timidement répond à Heero, qui le regardait avec tendresse maintenant.

« Sauf pour les caresses et le matage avancé. Heero ? »  
« Hn ? »  
« Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'embrasser ? »  
« J'ai le droit de vous embrassez votre honneur ? »

Duo soupire en souriant.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'assigne à comparaître pour te condamner à m'embrasser ? »  
« Tout dépend si c'est en privé ou pas cette assignation ? »  
« Tu joues avec le f… »

Le mot "feu" fut perdu entre les lèvres d'Heero et de Duo.

Heero s'était rapidement rapproché de Duo, mais avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son Juge préféré. Duo qui n'attendait que cela depuis un moment ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre immédiatement. Heero encadra le visage de Duo de ses mains, puis elles allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux retenus en une natte, comme à toutes les fois qui lui avait été données de voir Duo.

Les mains de Duo quant à elles, l'avaient attiré à lui encore plus. Duo aimait le contact et encore plus lorsque le torse de son partenaire était sculpter tel un Dieu grec. Duo en avait eu un aperçu une seule fois, lorsque Heero avait fait tomber la veste lors d'une de ses visites dans sa salle d'audience. Ce jour-là Heero ne portait pas une chemise, mais un pull fluide, avec une encolure en V.

Duo avait eu des idées peu catholiques en voyant le dit pull lui renvoyer l'image d'un ventre plat, mais surtout les formes qu'un torse musclé, pour lui à la perfection. Il en avait même oublié d'écouter l'espace d'un instant ce pourquoi il était présent dans cette salle.

Ce soir-là, ils n'échangèrent que des baisers. Duo rentra tard dans la nuit chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres. Heero embrassait bien, voir mieux que très bien et s'il ne s'était pas fait violence, il aurait passé à l'étape suivante avec lui cette nuit même.

Mais Duo se devait d'être prudent.

Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu encore. Hélène Maxwell, depuis toujours, avait inculqué à ses enfants que la patience était une vertu et que celle-ci pouvait s'avérer payante en temps voulu. Sauf avec Scream. Duo l'aurait bien appris à jouer à Superchat, si sa mère n'avait pas mis un droit de vie sur la boule de poils.

Duo donc, saurait se montrer patient quelques temps encore.

-

_**2 semaines plus tard.**_

Heero arrive avec Trowa vers 10h au Tribunal et se fige en voyant Duo dans les bras d'un autre homme de type asiatique.

« Je vais tuer cet homme. »

Trowa en repoussa légèrement sa mèche, pour voir un peu mieux la scène qui venait de mettre Heero dans une colère noire. Trowa le savait jaloux, mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir son associer dans cette situation.

Quatre lui aussi arriva à cet instant et se dirigea vers son amant, pour lui voler un baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparent jusqu'au soir. Arrivé à leur hauteur et n'ayant pas vu Duo, il se demanda ce qui pouvait autant les captiver. Mais surtout ce qui pouvait rendre Heero aussi rouge de rage.

« Qui a-t-il ? »  
« Duo est dans les bras d'un homme. »  
« Hein ? »

Trowa lui avait répondu, car Heero de son côté semblait sur le point d'exploser. Quatre fit volte-face et put voir la même scène qu'eux à une exception. Duo n'avait plus l'autre homme dans les bras, mais ils discutaient en se souriant.

« Je vois. »  
« Tu vois quoi Quatre ? Et qui est cet homme, que je sache qui je vais tuer. »  
« Le nouveau procureur général, Wufei Chang. »  
« Tu plaisantes Quatre ? »  
« Non Trowa, cet homme est le nouveau procureur général de notre ville. »  
« Tu le connais ? »  
« Oui et Duo aussi. Allez, venez et arrêtes de faire cette tête Heero, tu vas finir par faire peur à ta cliente. »

Heero serra les dents. Duo lui avait caché qu'il allait y avoir de la concurrence pour devenir son petit ami potentiel. Procureur ou pas Heero n'allait certainement pas laisser sa place à cet homme, aussi beau qu'il pouvait être. Lui aussi avait toutes ses chances, ayant du sang japonais dans les veines de par son père. Après avoir desserré les dents, il répondit enfin à Quatre.

« Si cela pouvait être vrai. »

Quatre embrasse furtivement Trowa, qui n'eut même pas le temps de répondre au baiser et prit la direction de l'endroit où se tenait Duo et le procureur général de Washington. Trowa et Heero le suivent de très près. Arrivé à leur hauteur Duo qui était tout sourire, perdit celui-ci en voyant le regard tueur d'Heero.

Quatre lui serra la main de Wufei, puis il se plaça entre lui et Heero juste au cas ou un dérapage inattendu se produirait avant que Duo ne fasse les présentations.

« Bonjour Trowa, tout va bien Heero ? »  
« Non. »  
« Bonjour Duo, monsieur. »

Wufei répondit à la main tendue vers lui de la part de Trowa.

Duo lui fixait Heero sans comprendre pourquoi il était visiblement en colère contre lui.

Après un soupir de la part de Duo il présenta enfin Wufei.

« Trowa, Heero, je vous présente le nouveau procureur général de Washington. Wufei Chang… Heero voici ma petite surprise. »

Heero ne comprenant pas où Duo voulait en venir. Détourna son regard tueur de Wufei et fixa Duo les sourcils toujours aussi froncés pour la jalousie.

« Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris l'allusion Duo. »

Duo lui sourit timidement, rougit et rentra un peu les épaules.

« Je t'avais dit que tu allais connaître un autre membre de la famille d'ici peu au tribunal. Et bien c'est chose faite. Wufei est mon cousin. Sa mère est la sœur de mon père. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux et re-fixa Wufei, qui arborait un magnifique sourire.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Heero, Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi au téléphone. Trowa ravi aussi de te rencontrer, Duo m'a moins parlé de toi, mais je sais que Quatre n'est plus sur le marcher du célibat à ce jour. »  
« Duo. »  
« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai. Tu n'es plus célibataire. »  
« Sale gosse. »

Duo tira la langue à Quatre qui sourit. Heero lui pendant ce temps n'était plus en colère, il était tout simplement stupéfait que toute la famille de Duo travaillait du côté de la justice et des lois. Trowa d'ailleurs était tout comme lui. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir cela.

« Heero ? »  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fusillé du regard. »  
« Vous pouvez me dire "Tu", nous serons certainement amenés à nous revoir lors d'un procès. Je vais devoir vous laisser, le mien commence dans moins de 10 minutes. On dîne ensemble ce soir Duo ? »  
« Oui, cette fois c'est moi qui t'invite. »  
« D'accord. Quatre ravie que tu sois en couple. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous. »

Tous le saluèrent et Duo se retrouva avec les yeux d'Heero braqués sur lui dans la minute qui suivit.

Quatre et Trowa s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

« Tu es fâché ? »  
« Oui. Tu apprendras que je suis très jaloux et là… Je n'aime pas plus que toi ce genre de surprise. »

Duo baissa les yeux, déçu et triste d'avoir mis en colère Heero sans le vouloir. Une pression sous son menton lui fit relever le visage.

« Tu n'es donc pas libre ce soir ? »

Duo retrouva le sourire et son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement.

« Non. »  
« Et demain soir ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Je peux alors t'inviter en toute simplicité dans un fast-food ? »  
« Ooh oui j'adore cela. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Heero ? »  
« Hn ? »  
« Tu m'aimes ? »

Heero sourit et ne put retenir un soupir d'aisance.

« Je crois que oui au vu de la jalousie meurtrière, que j'ai ressentie en te voyant dans les bras de cet homme. »  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Heero… Et je t'assigne à venir vendredi à 19 heures dans ma salle d'audience. »  
« H… »  
« Chut. Aucune réclamation n'est recevable monsieur Yuy. »

Heero se contenta de sourire.

Duo lui renvoya un sourire des plus magnifiques. Il regrettait de se trouver dans un lieu public, qui plus est un tribunal. Car il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant.

Qu'Heero le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse encore et encore.

Heero tout d'un coup le prend par le bras et l'entraîne avec lui dans les toilettes des hommes du tribunal.

« Heero ? »  
« Le Roi a pris la Dame. »  
« C'est quoi ce coup à la noix ? »  
« Tu es nul aux échecs Duo. »  
« Tu as triché. Je ne suis pas échec et mat. »  
« Alors nous sommes Pat. »  
« Pat moi. »  
« Baka. »  
« C'est quoi ça ? Une combinaison aux échecs ? »  
« Non… Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »  
« Nan, j'ai pas perdu. »

Heero n'eut aucun mal à coincer Duo contre la porte des toilettes où il les avait fait pénétrer, en l'entravant de tous mouvements ou échappatoires possibles. Duo lui sourit, il avait compris le but de la manœuvre d'Heero.

« Ma Dame prend ton Roi. Quoi que tu fasses Duo, je viens ou vais te mettre, Échec et Mat (1). »

**FIN  
du  
LXVIII**

Alors ?  
Non, on ne peut toujours pas tuer l'auteur.  
Vous l'aurez compris, il y aura certainement une suite à " **Échec et Mat 2** ".  
Qui sera comme pour celui-ci, rajouté à l'OS de base.  
J'espère juste que cette suite vous aura plue elle aussi.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_Catirella _

◈

(1) - Juste une petite explication pour cette dernière phrase… En faite au échec, la Dame placer sur la case devant le Roi, met l'adversaire échec et mat. Le Roi ne pouvant aller que sur la case à sa droite et à sa gauche. La Dame prend le Roi automatiquement au coup suivant, car elle peut aller tout droit et en diagonale.

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


	3. Echec et Mat 3

Titre : **Échec et Mat 3**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 75) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Enfin la suite tant attendue !!!__  
__Avec un beau programme à la clef__  
__Duo et sa robe noire de juge...__  
__Une famille nombreuse et un peu folle...__  
__et surtout un Heero amoureux...__  
__Suite très réussie et qui m'a beaucoup plu.__  
__Merci Cat !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 7 et 8 décembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 11 décembre 2007 à 9h44._

Enfin le « **3** » d'" **Échec et Mat **".  
Pas de lemon, je préfère vous le dire à l'avance.  
Ce 3ème volet reste sage.  
Vous y retrouverez :  
La robe de juge  
Une histoire de lapin  
Scream  
La mère de Duo  
Les nièces de Duo  
Quatre et Trowa sur la fin…  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
Je vous laisse à la lecture de cette nouvelle version du "petit OS du mardi" exceptionnel pour le texte de base et sa suite.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 74 du mardi 4 décembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **mini pouce06** - **caro06** - **littledidi11** - **nyanko-kuro** - **Dragonneva** - **LN** - **The Disturbed AngeL** - **ta fan** - **Kyu** - **Ness de Nescafe** - **lucy-hp** - **Noan** - **Aya121** - **lisou52** - **yaone-kami** - **mimi**- **SNT59** - **blue tea** - **cristalsky** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **natakukazuki** - **haevenly** - **C Elise** - **Iroko** - **zephis** - **Hissha**- **L'ange gardien** - **dessengel**- **Yami Sheina** et **Shye Yun**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Échec et Mat 3**

**

* * *

**

« Duo ? »  
« Je suis là. Ferme la porte à clé s'il te plait ? »

Heero regarda en direction d'où provenait la voix de Duo et le vit assis sagement à la place du greffier dans sa Robe de Juge, toujours aussi belle, avec un noir éclatant.

« Que je ferme la porte à clé ! »  
« Oui. Nous risquerions d'être dérangé sinon. »  
« Ah ! »

Heero ferme donc la dite porte et se rapproche de son incroyable juge démoniaque, lorsqu'il ne portait pas la robe.

Il pose sa grosse sacoche ainsi que sa veste sur l'une des tables se trouvant en face du juge et se rapproche de Duo.

« Que fais-tu assis sur cette table avec ta robe de juge, petit démon, un sourire tel un ange sur les lèvres ? »  
« Je t'attendais. »  
« Tu m'attendais. »  
« 'Vi… Tu as vu, je n'ai pas de chaussettes ? »  
« Hein ! »

Heero regarda et en effet Duo était nu pied.

« Mais tu vas attraper froid. »  
« Approchez maître et je ne tolérais aucune objection de votre part. »

Heero le sourire en coin s'exécuta. Duo l'attrapa par la cravate et lui ôta celle-ci.

« Je te préfère sans, c'est plus sexy. »  
« Que portes-tu sous cette robe ? »

Duo lui sourit malicieusement tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise blanche que portait Heero aujourd'hui.

« Rien… Absolument rien. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu plaisantes ? »  
« Tu n'as qu'à vérifier par toi-même, mais sache que je ne mens jamais »

Heero ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois et attaqua le haut de la robe de Duo.

Moins de 2 minutes plus tard Duo entièrement nu était collé au torse d'Heero tout aussi dénudé que l'était Duo.

« Ta peau est douce et tu sens terriblement bon. »

Duo l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je n'ai pas travaillé cet après-midi, je suis rentré chez moi pour me préparer. »  
« Tu avais tout prévu.  
« Oui... Pour te démontrer que la robe se portait aussi très bien sans rien dessous. »

Heero rigola.

« C'est chose faite petit démon. »

Duo pouffa.

« 'Vi… Par contre tu ne dis rien à ma maman, sinon elle me fera dormir avec Scream. »  
« Je ne lui dirai rien. »  
« _Hummm_, Heero j'ai envie de toi. »  
« On ne va pas faire cela ici tout de même ! »

Duo rougit violemment.

« Non. Si quelqu'un rentrait je te dis pas la honte et la réputation que nous aurions après. »

Duo enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« _Je n'ai pas de chez moi, on peut aller chez toi ?_ »

Heero sourit en lui caressant le dos et lui embrassant son épaule dénudée.

« Hai. Mais tu vas sortir nu sous ta robe ? »

Duo rougit encore plus.

« Nan… Faut juste faire un petit détour à mon bureau. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je sorte tel quel à l'extérieur. »  
« Baka. »  
« Hey. Tu n'as pas le dro_ummmmmmm_… »

Seule solution pour faire taire Duo, l'embrasser. Ça Heero l'avait compris à leur 2ème rendez-vous.

« Je t'aime alors j'ai tous les droits. »

Duo malgré le baiser fronça le nez.

« Tu diras moins cela lorsque tu auras rencontré toute ma famille. »

Heero leva un sourcil. Duo pendant ce temps repassait sa robe de Juge. Heero lui remettait sa chemise.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »  
« Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit ! C'est vrai aussi que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis… Tu es invité à dîner dimanche midi. Il y aura tous mes frères et ma sœur. Et leurs conjoints et enfants cela va de soit. »  
« Tu avais l'intention de m'en parler quand, exactement ? »  
« Et bien… Là. 'Scuse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler. »

Heero soupira et prit entre les mains le visage chouineur version ange que Duo lui faisait.

« Tu es un petit démon. »  
« Nan, un ange. »

Heero se mit à rire.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, mais préviens-moi un peu plus tôt, la prochaine fois si possible. J'ai une vie moi aussi. »  
« Ah bon ! »  
« Baka. »  
« Au 3ème baka, tu dors sur le canapé. »  
« Duo c'est mon appartement et mon lit. »  
« Je veux pas le savoir. Le juge a statué. »  
« Attends un peu. »  
« Aaahhh. »

Heero avait pris Duo sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre et une fois sa veste et sa sacoche en main l'emporta avec lui vers la sortie.

« Heero repose-moi au sol. »  
« Hors de question. »  
« Heero. »  
« Si tu râles encore je raconte tout à ta mère dimanche. »  
« … »

Duo croisa les bras et fronça à nouveau le nez.

« Méchant. »  
« Pose donc ta main sur tes fesses, ta robe remonte. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, s'empourpra et s'empressa de mettre sa main droite sur ses fesses pour maintenir sa robe.

Par chance ils ne rencontrèrent personne durant le trajet salle d'audience, bureau de Duo. Duo lui donna la clé qui se trouvait dans l'une des poches de la robe et une fois Duo rhabillé, ils prirent le chemin du parking.

À peine pénétrés chez Heero, qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils stoppèrent leur action, se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« On est pathétique. »  
« Hn, mais on a très envie l'un de l'autre. Viens. »

Heero lui tendit la main et Duo après avoir penché la tête en soupirant légèrement d'aisance la lui prit.

Main dans la main, ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Heero. Chambre que Duo n'avait encore jamais vue. Il sourit en voyant le grand futon impeccablement fait.

« Maniaque ? »  
« Un peu. Et toi ? »  
« Un peu bordélique, mais je me retrouve toujours dans mon propre bordel. »

Heero rigola.

« C'est déjà cela. »

Heero l'attira à lui et Duo atterrit dans ses bras.

« Où en étions-nous dans ta salle d'audience ? »  
« Hummmmmm, je crois que nous étions sur le point de faire plus ample connaissance bibliquement parlant. »  
« Oui c'est cela, donc… »  
« Aah. »

Duo se retrouva dans les bras d'Heero cette fois-ci.

« Il est temps de se rapprocher de ce lit qui n'attend que nous. »

Duo profita d'être dans les bras d'Heero pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

« Tu es un vrai petit lapin. »

Duo pouffa.

« Sauf que je n'aime pas les carottes. »  
« Vraiment ! »

Duo comprit l'ambiguïté de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oh Heero. Tu n'as pas honte. »  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui aie parlé de carotte. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Duo fut déposé sur la couette de lit le plus délicatement qu'il soit et Heero s'assit à ses côtés. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent et se dévêtirent mutuellement. Duo se retrouva en dessous d'Heero mais cela ne le dérangeait pas trop pour le moment. Même si Heero était tout de même bien plus imposant que lui niveau carrure. Les tablettes de chocolat d'Heero étaient parfaites. Il n'y avait pas que cela d'ailleurs de parfait chez lui. Duo en avait sourit lorsque Heero avait été entièrement nu.

Les préliminaires enflammèrent le corps de Duo plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Heero prit son temps et Duo dut se plier aux mains de maître qu'était Heero.

Duo avait dû être en effet un petit lapin dans une autre vie.

Il avait mordillé et griffé Heero à plusieurs reprises.

Duo faillit même se retrouver les mains attachées ayant enfoncé un peu trop ses ongles, juste avant qu'Heero ne se couvre pour le faire monter au 7ème ciel.

Heero épuisa Duo et lui fit faire plus d'une position. Duo n'avait jamais autant pris son pied en une seule fois. Le 7ème ciel avait trouvé son maître aux yeux de Duo.

Avant de s'endormir, Duo arriva tout de même à poser la question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. Lorsque ses neurones l'avaient laissé reprendre pied quelques micros secondes.

« Heero ? »  
« Hn ? »  
« Tu as appris le Kamasutra par cœur ? »  
« Hn. Je m'ennuyais à l'université, j'ai donc eu tout le temps de bien étudier toutes les positions. »  
« Tu les as déjà toutes faites ? »  
« Non. »  
« Tant mieux. »

Heero sourit en coin et embrassa Duo collé à lui.

« Dors maintenant, tu en as bien besoin. »  
« Hn… Tu m'as achevé. Vais avoir mal à l'arrière-train moi demain. »  
« Surveille tes arrières avec le chat de ta mère. »  
« Sale bête. »

Duo grimaça et Heero pouffa.

« Allez dors. »  
« Voui. Bonne nuit. »  
« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, petit lapin. »  
« Pas un lapin. »  
« Si. »  
« Non. »  
« Si. Tu mordilles et tu griffes. »

Duo chouina et se blottit encore plus contre Heero. Puis d'un coup il s'endormit.

Heero le regarda l'air étonné. Et lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur lui, il fut rassuré.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par le portable de Duo.

« Hn ! … Duo ton portable. »  
« _Hummmm…_ »  
« Duo fais quelque chose. »

Le portable s'arrêta de sonner.

Heero soupira et referma les yeux, mais le portable se mit à re-sonner.

« **Duo.** »  
« Oui, oui… Il est où mon jean ? »  
« Pas terre. »

Duo rampa presque sur la moquette de la chambre pour arriver jusqu'au jean. Le téléphone arrêta de sonner lorsqu'il le prit en main.

« _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_ »

Duo pris tout de même son portable avec lui. À peine se fut-il recouché auprès d'Heero qu'il se remit à sonner.

« C'est ton 2ème amant ou quoi ! »  
« Idiot. »

Heero fronça les sourcils au qualificatif " Idiot " et Duo sans prendre la peine de regarder qui cela pouvait être répondit.

« Allo. »  
« _Enfin. Mais où es-tu et pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas._ »  
« Maman ! »

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller les 2 hommes définitivement. Heero remonta même le drap sur son torse.

« _Mais oui, qui d'autre !_ »  
« Ben, je sais pas moi. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »  
« _J'ai besoin que tu me fasses des courses._ »  
« QUOI ! Maman, tu me déranges pour que j'aille en courses pour toi ? »  
« _Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu étais occupé ?_ »  
« Oui. Je dormais encore. »

Duo n'entendit plus rien.

« Maman ! »  
« _Oui… Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu dormais encore à 9h30 du matin._ »  
« Et bien si cela m'arrive lorsque je ne suis pas réveillé par ton chat. »

Duo entendit sa mère soupirer.

« Papa ne peut pas aller en couses pour toi ? »  
« _Non, il est allé garder les filles chez ton frère. Ils ont eu une petite urgence et ne pouvaient pas les emmener._ »  
« Et toi ? »  
« _J'ai quelque chose au four, je n'aime pas m'absenter lorsque j'ai le four en route. Et j'attends la nouvelle machine à laver ce matin._ »

Duo soupira à son tour.

« Je peux te rappeler lorsque j'aurai pris ma douche ? »  
« _Oui bien sûr et encore désolée… Dis bonjour à Heero pour moi, bisous mon chéri._ »

Heero se demandait pourquoi Duo était devenu tout rouge soudainement. La mère de Duo avait raccroché sans laisser le temps à Duo de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« Ma mère te dit bonjour. »

Heero ferma les yeux et rejoint Duo niveau couleur aux joues.

« Je le redis… Ta famille est terrible. »  
« Oui, je sais. »  
« Hn… Avant que je n'oublie. La prochaine fois emporte ta robe de juge avec toi. »  
« Pourquoi faire ? »  
« Tu m'as demandé ce que je pouvais bien faire sous une robe de juge, mais sans la dite robe difficile de te le monter. »

Duo sourit.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je peux aller prendre une douche ? »  
« Bien sûr… Je peux venir avec toi ? »  
« Tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit. »  
« Toi si ? »

Duo s'empourpra.

« J'ai pas dit cela. »  
« Alors je peux ou pas ? »  
« 'Vi. »

Duo rappela sa mère 45 minutes plus tard.

Le dimanche à 12h25 Heero se trouvait devant la demeure Maxwell. Et ce n'était pas une petite demeure en soi. Duo accourut lorsque le carillon de la porte retentit dans toute la maison.

« Bonjour Heero. »  
« Bonjour Duo, elle est immense la maison de tes parents ! »  
« Oui, tu sais nous avons été 4 enfants ici fut une époque. »  
« Hn. »  
« Je t'en prie entre… C'est pour ma mère ou moi ces fleurs ? »  
« Baka. »  
« Et de 3. »  
Duo sourit.  
« C'est pour ma maman ? »  
« Hn. »  
« Elle va être ravie, elle adore les fleurs coupées… Viens… Si tu croises le tueur sur pattes ignore-le. »

Heero sourit en coin à ce que Duo venait de lui dire vis-à-vis du chat de sa mère.

Ils ne croisèrent pas Scream pour le plus grand bonheur de Duo. Heero eut un choc en voyant tous les Maxwell réunis dans la même pièce. C'était impressionnant.

Les 2 nièces de Duo avaient ouvert de grands yeux et la bouche aussi lorsque Heero était arrivé dans la pièce principale de la demeure.

« Comme il est beau. »

L'aînée des sœurs était sous le charme. La plus jeune plus timide s'était cachée dans le pantalon de son père. Duo ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de l'effet qu'avait fait Heero sur ses nièces. Tout le reste de la famille par contre, oui.

Surtout les grands-parents.

Heero fut bien accueilli. Il n'osa pas entamé quelques conversations, ne sachant pas encore comme se déroulait un repas de famille chez les Maxwell.

Duo mit un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que ses petites-nièces tournaient autour d'Heero.

« Hey ! Il est à moi. »

Heero souleva un sourcil d'incompréhension et tout le reste de la famille partit à rire. Ses petites-nièces se carapatèrent vers leurs parents.

« Quoi qui est à toi ? »  
« Toi. »  
« Hn ! »

La mère de Duo vient éclairer Heero…

« Duo est assez possessif en amour. Nous l'avons vu lorsqu'il était dingue de Châtaigne. »  
« Châtaigne ! »  
« Son lapin nain lorsqu'il était petit. »

Heero sourit en coin et fixa Duo qui rougit violemment.

« Tout s'explique. »

Duo lui tira la langue ce qui fit rire son petit neuveu assis sur les genoux de sa maman.

« Si je suis à toi, tu es donc à moi. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et timidement vient s'agripper à son bras.

« 'Vi. »

Ils sursautèrent tous les 2 lorsque tous se mirent à applaudirr. Duo cacha son visage contre l'épaule droite d'Heero.

« _Il__s__ me font honte parfois._ »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrassa à la base de la tempe.

« Ils sont formidables et ils t'aiment. »

Duo sortit de son état d'autruche et se hissa au creux de l'oreille d'Heero.

« _Oui, moi aussi et toi je t'aime encore plus._ »

« Papa il a dit quoi Duo à Heero, on n'a pas entendu. »

Le frère aîné embrassa la plus jeune de ses filles.

« Un secret rien qu'à eux. »

« Oooh. »

L'après-midi passa doucement.

Le père de Duo et son unique beau-fils au jour d'aujourd'hui firent une partie d'échecs.

Les femmes discutèrent de layettes et tricot, car la femme du frère aîné de Duo attendait son 3ème enfant pour dans un peu plus de 7 mois.

Les deux frères comme 2 gosses faisaient une course automobile sur la dernière console de jeux achetée par leurs parents pour la famille.

Et Duo avait fait visiter sa chambra à Heero. Ils avaient croisé Scream en montant les escaliers. Heero avait rigolé en voyant l'animosité entre le chat et Duo. Par contre arriver dans la chambre de son amant il est resta la bouche ouverte.

« Ta chambre est magnifique. »  
« Ils me l'ont refaite il y a 3 ans. »  
« Toutes les chambres sont aussi grandes ? »  
« Pratiquement oui. Ils ont refait toutes les chambres la même année. Les petits-enfants ont leurs chambres au-dessus du garage. Ils ont aussi agrandi la maison. »  
« Tout le monde à sa chambre alors ? »  
« Oui, sauf la sale bête. Il y a même une chambre d'amis. »  
« Tu as l'intention de vivre encore longtemps chez tes parents ? »

Duo s'assit sur son grand lit, Heero l'y rejoint.

« Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? »  
« Si tu venais chez moi. Histoire de fait un essai. »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent et son cœur s'était accéléré sous la joie de cette proposition.

« Tu es sérieux ? »  
« Hn. J'ai envie d'essayer autre chose que chacun chez soi et on se voit le week-end pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? »  
« Si cela marche entre nous, nous chercherons un chez nous ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Une maison ? »  
« Oui une maison si cela te fait plaisir. »

Duo vient se mettre à califourchon sur Heero, puis lui passa ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque. Heero encercla sa taille de ses bras.

« J'accepte de faire un essai. Mais une grosse partie de mon bordel va atterrir chez toi. »  
« Il restera dans la chambre d'amis qui sert de bureau. »  
« Même mes vêtements ? »  
« Non… Il reste plein de place dans mon dressing. »  
« Heero ? »  
« Hn ? »  
« Je peux le dire à Quatre tout de suite ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour une fois que je pourrais le mettre en échec sur un point, je ne vais pas perdre cette occasion. »

Heero sourit et lui donna un petit bisou sur le front.

« Hai. »  
« Méchi. »

Duo prit son portable dans sa poche et dans la minute qui suivit, il eut Quatre au téléphone.

« Quatre c'est moi. »  
« _Duo !_ »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais toi et Trowa. »

Heero se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Quatre à l'autre bout du téléphone était mort de honte que Duo ait deviné ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Et on ne répond pas au téléphone en pleine action, Quatre… SALUT TROWA, HEERO TE PASSE LE BONOUR AUSSI. »  
« _Duo arrête de crier… Trowa vous dit bonjour aussi… Que me voulais-tu ?_ »

Duo était tout sourire.

« Je voulais juste t'annoncer que j'allais aller vivre chez Heero. »  
« _Quand ?_ »  
« Ce soir ou demain. »  
« _Non !_ »  
« Si. »  
« _Whoua, je suis heureux pour toi._ »  
« Toi et Trowa ne vivez pas encore ensemble ? »  
« _Non… Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté. Pourquoi ?_ »  
« Et bien… Je t'ai mis en échec pour une fois. »

Quatre rigola et Trowa n'apprécia pas trop.

« _Désolé Trowa…_ »  
« … »  
« _Je reconnais ma défaite pour une fois._ »  
« **Je peux le dire, je peux le dire ? **»

Duo sautillait sur les genoux d'Heero. Quatre avait retrouvé son sourire qu'il avait perdu momentanément en voyant la grimace de son amant.

« _Oui._ »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit et Heero comprit. Il le prit dans ses bras et Duo après un soupir de bien-être, dit à Quatre.

« Échec et Mat Quatre. »

**FIN  
du  
LXXV**

Et voilà ici s'achève cette série d'OS du mardi.  
Comme toujours, j'espère que ce dernier volet vous aura plu lui aussi.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
